


Take It Off

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: “I like to have you with me. Is that so bad?”
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> As requested by Anon on Tumblr, who asked for the prompt 'Take. It. Off.'

Timothée struggles to hold back a yawn as he steps into the apartment. After travelling for over twenty-four hours he’s exhausted, and all he wants to do is go to bed. But when Armie steps out of the kitchen to greet him, and he sees what he is wearing, his bad mood leaves him immediately.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” he laughs, but Armie answers by kissing him, before wrapping his arms around him, clinging onto him as though they haven’t seen each other for months. When really, it wasn’t even two weeks ago that they had stood here, and they had said goodbye to each other.

“Seriously, Armie, what the hell?”

“What?” Armie laughs, finally letting go of his partner, before looking down at his sweatshirt. It has a large photo of Timothée on it, one of a photoshoot from years ago, the one that Armie had kept teasing him about. He had kept sending him texts, calling him ‘hot stuff’, and ‘sexy’, and although it had started off as teasing, soon enough their texts back and forth had grown more flirty, and it was the exact thing what had led to their first - offscreen - kiss.

“Why are you wearing that thing?”

“I miss you when you’re gone.” Armie shrugs, but when the younger man rolls his eyes, he gets a mischievous grin on his face. “A fan gave it to me.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“I like to have you with me,” Armie laughs, “Is that so bad?”

Timothée rolls his eyes again, but it only makes the grin on Armie’s face grow bigger.

“Take it off, Arms.”

“No! It’s comfy. I like it.”

“Armie!” Timothée laughs, any trace of exhaustion having left his body by now. “I mean it.”

Armie looks back down at his sweatshirt, and he seems to consider it, but then he shakes his head, the mischievous grin still on his face.

“Nah.”

Timothée pushes him against the wall and he kisses him hard, only now realizing just how much he had missed this. How much he had missed Armie’s kisses, his touch, his smell even. And he can tell that Armie has missed him just as much, because his kisses are full of fire. The kind of kisses that still make Timothée weak at the knees, even after all these years.

“Now… Take. It. Off.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
